Anubis and Bastet
The Anubis and Bastet are a pair of species that are native to the planet Thebado. Physical Description They are a humanoid species with similar physical characteristics. Their skin is an orange-brownish tan colour, and their hair colour can vary between dark brown to jet black. Their most distinguishing feature is their ears. The Anubis and Bastet shared a common genetic ancestor in the past, but at some point it seems they took slightly different evolutionary paths. The Anubis have ears which are longer and point upwards like a jackal, whilst the Bastet have more catlike triangular ears. It is observed that the Anubis have a tendency to display behaviour normally associated with canines such as unwavering loyalty and devotion. Bastet are on average more whimsical like a feline. Technology Their technology is roughly equivalent to Iron Age Egypt in 2000-1500 BC. It has been observed that they have knowledge of iron tools, and regularly make use of the material. They display a level of technology where they are able to manipulate their local environment and materials. In particular they display a masterful ability to work with stone, and giant stone monuments, and building complexes stand testimony to their ingenuity. Alchemy and astrology is know to them at a basic level. Treatment of injury and diseases is unfortunately at a basic medical level, with diseases generally not being well understood, and the effectiveness of cures and treatments, ranging between effective and absolute nonsense. They know how to make paper from a plant known as papyrus, and their governing system has a significantly level of bureaucracy and record keeping. Significantly sized city habitats dot the land near the great river. The craftsman caste are known to have a good grasp of mathematics, and it can be seen with their architecture. There are large temple complexes, sandstone pyramids, and monoliths all around the desert landscape built to precise measurements. Perhaps the most impressive feat is that the natives of Thebado have built a series of canals running off from the sides of the river Thebes. These serve as waterways to farms as well as dock areas. They have the technology to build primitive water going vessels, but these are generally small local fishing boats and river crossing boats which are not able to withstand deep ocean waters. On either side of the river Thebado basin, there is an impenetrable sand desert wasteland meaning that they are technologically restricted from expanding far beyond the river. The wheel is known, however the only docile pack animal large to pull large carriages, is a species resembling a large slow oxen. Society The Anubis and Bastet live side by side and display a high level of urbanisation and culture roughly analogous to that of ancient Egypt on old Earth during the middle kingdom period. There is a very clear hierarchy and caste system ranging from the pharaoh at the top to nobles, to priests, to soldiers, to craftsmen and farmers, to finally slaves. The Anubis centres of population are further inland, the Bastet are concentrated closer to the coast, and there is an increasing mix of the two nearer the middle. Altogether it is estimated that their population is roughly 100 million strong, a high number with their technology level. Literacy is low, and organised education is mainly the preserve of the nobility, religious caste and craftsmen castes. The nobility and priestly caste have the money to educate their children, and the government funds the education of children from the craftsman caste because of the obvious necessity. Unsurprisingly given their level of technology, the average life expectancy for the Anubis and Bastet is low at 40 years. There are very few older Anubis and Bastet, and those that are older generally come from the upper castes. It is known for Anubis and Bastet to reach ages of over 60, but it is currently not known how long they can potentially live with the aid of modern medicine. What is known compares unfavourably with humans, that have an average life expectancy over 100. Revel in pleasure while your life endures And deck your head with myrrh. Be richly clad In white and perfumed linen; like the gods Anointed be; and never weary grow In eager quest of what your heart desires Do as it prompts you - until that sad day Of lamentation comes, when hearts at rest Hear not the cry of mourners at the tomb, Which have no meaning to the silent dead. Then celebrate this festal time, nor pause For no man takes his riches to the grave; Yea, none returns again when he goes hence. ...Song from the Tomb of King Intef, c. 2000 BCE With low life expectancy the inhabitants of Thebado are generally in a hurry. Anubis and Bastet are expected to grow up fast, marry early (common to many ancient societies, they have no legal minimum age of marriage or consent) and try to have many children before death takes them not long in the future. Cultural attitudes towards sexuality and marriage is very liberal and open, untainted by guilt, or considered taboo. For the Anubis and Bastet, love is an important part of life. To them the most revered women and men are the fertile ones who bear, or father many children. To have children is seen as being blessed by the gods. Marriage is not as the human nations understand it, and equates to cohabitation. When a couple decide to 'marry', it basically consists of the man or woman moving into their partner's home. Sometimes there may be a small ceremony between family, friends and neighbours, but there is generally no legal paperwork. As unstable as it may appear to human standards, it works for the Anubis and Bastet because marriage is culturally considered to be a sacred union blessed by the gods. Generally once they decide on a permanent partner, they stick with them till death do them part. Warfare The forces of the people of Thebado is very much in line with that of other iron age societies known throughout human history. The warrior caste form the backbone of the Pharaoh's armies. The typical melee soldier is armed typically with a khopesh style iron sword, wooden shield, spear, and protected by a scale mail shirt and iron open faced helmet. Archers were armed with basic shortbows, a dagger, and protected by leather armour. As Thebado has no suitable domesticated animal to serve as mounts of war, cavalry is unknown to them. As the people of Thebado is currently unified under a single dynasty, the army is more or less a peacekeeping force, making sure the citizens tow the line and stamping out signs of rebellion to the Pharaoh's rule. Clothing The traditional dress of the Anubis and Bastet has been dictated by the forces of climate, technology, culture, and available materials. Thebado’s hot summers and mild winters favour light clothing, and their culture does not consider it taboo to show skin. The main material observed is a linen-like fibre made from local plants, and much rarer translucent silk almost exclusively worn only by nobility and the priestly caste. With the hot desert environment being harsh to plant life, most of the arable land is given to vital staple crops, and not the linen plant. fabric is relatively expensive to produce and acquire, so their culture is geared to wear as little as possible. Clothes are generally simple. Most men wear a type of loincloth or kilt, and most women wear a sheet of cloth loosely wrapped around the body like a bathrobe, which might be fastened by leather straps or a belt. Temple priestesses wear what are effectively micro bikinis. Servant girls wear nothing more than skimpy panties and jewellery, though one can assume that this state of dress is not for lack of funds. Whilst linen is in short supply, gold and precious gems are not. Decorative golden jewellery of many types is commonly seen from the craftsmen caste and upwards. The more important the person, the more jewellery they will often have. Religion Religion is polytheistic with the worship of many gods. It is a decentralised affair controlled by a loose collective of different cults, each of whom may have different rituals for their chosen god. Gods come and go with popularity, but they have a large pantheon of long established gods. Some of the most important ones of the pantheon is Amun Ra the Sun god. Osiris the god of death and resurrection. Hathor the goddess of love and motherhood, Nut the sky goddess, Geb the earth god. and Montu the god and bravery. Death is a very prevalent part of their lives, and the Anubis and Bastet dedicate a large amount of time and money mulling over thoughts of religion and the afterlife. The priestly caste wields enormous power and influence, and elaborate rituals are prepared to send the deceased to the afterlife. or to guide them in everyday life. The most notable thing is that the Anubis and Bastet practice mummification, a ritual where the deceased is wrapped, preserved then buried in richly decorated coffins, sarcophagi and underground tomb complexes. Category:Sapient Species